good girl meets bad boy
by bubbles365
Summary: I suck at summaries but Julia is alive with Eli. But Clare and her friends might find some love. Secrets are kept soon comes out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I DON'T Own degrassi or the characters

Clare-_I still remember freshmen year I totally embarrassed myself trying to sing. I can sing its just that I got scared I love to sing its that everyone watching is hard to do but I practice a lot after I broke up with KC. I haven't talked to Jenna since then either. _

Fitz_ I remembered the first time I saw she embarrassed herself in front of everyone but she got over it. She was kinda cute but I had to to keep my image up so I laughed at her but really I just wanted to yell at everyone and hold her that day. I noticed that she always looked at her sister's wall of fame since she was the cheerleader but she left somewhere. I wanted to ask her to the dance but she was already asked by the KC kid. After they broke up I wanted to ask her but she wasn't over KC and I don't want to be her rebound. I remember seeing her at the Ravine shocked that she would be there but of course she was with Alli and Johnny talking about books. I think I am in love with her. I remember the vibrater incidient and that damn principal calling her a bitch too. But this year will be different. _

"Clare are you ready for school." Alli asked

"Yeah oh and my cousin's will be there so we will have to wait outside for them." Clare said.

"What are their names?" Alli asked.

"Drew and Adam Torres. Drew is in the 11th grade and Adam in our grade." Clare replied

"Why are they transferring here." Alli replied

"They kinda had some problems at their old school so their mom made them come to this school." Clare replied

"Well we are here so what time will they get here?" Alli asked impatiently

"About.."

"Clare!" Two people shouted then she turned around.

"OH MY GOD ADAM! DREW!"

As she ran and hugged them both. Alli and Drew were staring at each other smiling.

"Drew and Adam this is Alli, and Alli Drew." As she painted to the dark hair.

"And this is Adam." Clare pointed to the boy in a beanie.

"Um Clare how about I give Drew a tour while you give Adam a tour." Alli said

"Okay." Clare replied smiling

As the left Clare and Adam laughed knowing that those two will hook up soon.

"So lets go in." Clare said grabbing his arm

"So me and you have home room together, history, lunch and English but not chem and gym." Clare said.

"Yeah I have chem and art but you have chem with Drew." Adam replied.

"Oh joy." Clare replied knowing how that will go.

As the walked they bumped into a couple.

"Oh I am so sorry didn't see you two there." Clare said

"Its alright. Oh I'm Julia and this is Eli." Julia said pointing to a guy in all black.

"I;m Clare and this is my cousin Adam Torres. My other cousin is Drew so you might see him around here." Clare said smiling.

"Well we are new here so um do you know where photography is its in room 201?" Julia asked

"Oh you know what that's where our first class is if you want you could walk with us there and maybe I could help you two out and see what classes you guys have." Clare Replied.

"Okay." Julia handed them her and Eli's classes.

Well Julia you have history and gym and lunch with me, but chem with Adam. As for Eli he has lunch, English and gym with me. But he has art with Adam." Clare said smiling.

"Well I guess we are lucky then we have classes with you guys." Eli said smirking putting his arm around Julia.

"What grade are you two in?" Adam asked

"I'm in 11th but Julia is in 10th grade." Eli replied.

"Yea but I got held back." Julia said sadly

"That's okay you will have me and Adam so your in luck." Clare said.

Julia smiled as they wallked into class and all sat together.

FITZ POV

_I see her talking to two guys outside and hugging names are Drew and Adam my heart dropped when she hugged them. But I got happy when her friend Alli took Drew both all happy and all that shit. But I thought Adam was her boyfriend until they all went inside and bumped into two goth couples. But I heard that those two guys are her cousin._

"What are you smiling about Fitz?" Bianca asked.

"Oh um nothing." He said.

"Uh huh its that Clare chick huh."

"What no I am not I wouldn't fall for a girl who is waiting for marriage." He said hotly.

"look I know that you have a thing for her so why don't you just ask her out before its too late again." She said pissed off.

With that she walked off to her class as he did the same for himself.

CLARE POV

"Hey Clare who was that guy that was staring at you a few minutes ago?" Adam asked

"Who was?" She asked.

"Never mind."

"No tell me Adam what did he look like?"

"I don't know I'll point him out too you if I see him again." Adam relplied as Clare nodded.

"Okay class your assignment is taking pictures of the school with a partner you can even go outside but not too far this way I'll see how you are with a camera." Mrs. Bink said.

Everyone got paired up and left the classroom to take pictures. Everyone was taking pictures and then Adam saw the guy that was looking at Clare and took a picture of him without him noticing. As they got back to class it was time for next period.

"Hey Alli so how was Drew?" Clare asked

"He's amazing and he must be my boyfriend. Will you help me?" Alli asked with her puppy eyes.

"Sure I have chem with him and also I want you to meet two new friends of mine."

"Okay."

"This is Julia and Julia this is Alli my best friend."

"Nice to meet." Alli said shaking Julia's hand

"You have to meet my boyfriend Eli sometime." Julia said

"That sounds like a good idea." Alli said smiling.

Clares class

Photography, history, gym, lunch, chem and English

Alli Class

math, history, gym, lunch art and English

Adams class

Photography, history, chem, lunch, art and English

Drew's

math, art, French, lunch history and art

Julias

Photography, history, chem, lunch math and art

Eli

Photography, math, gym, lunch history and english

FITZ POV

_Wow me and her have the same class together this has to be a sign. _

ADAM POV

_Interesting he has the same class with us in here better tell Clare but can't he would know since I would have point him out to her. I might just talk to him after I show Clare his picture tomorrow. _

_FITZ POV_

_Today was good I have history, gym, lunch, chem too bad she is partner with Drew but I have bee with me but anyways I have with her and English with her this must be my lucky day. _

_Clare POV_

_Hmm today was fun me and Drew are partners in Chem. That teacher doesn't know what she is in for. Trust me last time me, adam and him made a science project we got detention for. _

_Flash back in Chem _

"**Oh she just did not paired us." Drew said grinning**

'**But she did." Clare said grinning **

"**Well she will learn soon enough." **

"**Yeah remember when that time me you and Adam did that science project in middle school." Clare said trying not to laugh**

"**Oh my god how could I, all that goo every where in the classroom." Drew said laughing **

"**Don't forget the fire and Adam freaked out decides throw the closes thing to him which was a chemical in." Clare said laughing **

"**It made that whole thing way worse that the fire department had to come." They said at the same time laughing harder.**

"**Ahem if you to be quiet so I can teach." Said Ms. Smith**

"**Sorry." THey both said**

**FITZ POV**

"**Did you hear them Bianca?"**

'**Yeah so what."**

"**Who knew saint Clare was like that."**

"**Awe do you still want her." Bianaca said annoyed**

"**Yea I actually think that's cute that she and her cousin cant be trusted with stuff like that class might be funny this year." He whispered.**

"**Whatever."**

CLARE POV

_Today was fun and just had dinner with my cousins me and drew and Adam decided not to tell our parents about me and Drew being partners for chemistry they would just asked the teacher to give us different partners. Drew likes Alli but doesn't want a relationship so I will have to convince him to give her a chance. But I just wonder who that guy was that was talking about me and Drew in Chemistry. I know Bianca but that dude I have no clue he looks familiar. Oh well I can't wait tomorrow Adam says he got something to show me he took a picture of in photography. _


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own lemonade mouth song or the characters

"So Drew where is Adam?" Clare asked

"Oh he is coming he had a problem if you know what I mean" Drew told her as a hint to meet Adam at his locker.

"Oh" Clare said wide and ran towards Adam

Clare was breathing heavily as she reached Adam.

"Drew told me to meet you here." Clare handed Adam this tiny box she slipped in his pocket as she hugged.

"Thanks Clare you have no idea how I hate this." Adam said frustrated.

"Its ok Adam." Clare said smiling.

Adam left to go to the bathroom and Clare waited for Adam as Eli and Julia came walking towards her.

"Hey Clare!" They said

" Hey guys I'm waiting for Adam to come out so whats up." Clare said smilling.

"Oh nothing really just wondering why you were waiting by the boys bathroom thought you had a boyfriend. But Eli thought you were stalking a guy." Julia said while Eli smirked.

"Well its gonna break Eli's heart but I am not stalking anyone and never will." Clare said smililng as Eli's smirk got wiped off. As Adam came out of the bathroom he asked

"Did I miss something?"

"Nothing important." Julia said smiling

Adam showed Clare the picture of Fitz and she looked shocked then she turned around and saw Fitz staring he immeditly turned away and she did as well blushing.

"Oh someone is blushing!" Julia, Eli and Adam said at the same time smirking at her.

"Guys no I am not and shut up." Clare said blushing.

FITZ POV

_I got caught by Clare staring at me damn it but she blushed she looks cute when she does that. _

Fitz smiled a little bit about that then changed to anger to keep his image up.

It was lunch time and Clare's friends told her that they either wouldn't make to lunch since Drew wanted to talk to the coach about joining the football team, Adam needed to talk to Mr. Simpson about how his school was since he is a transgender he wanted to make sure there was no problems and ensure of his safety here all of that crap. Eli and Julia wanted to have some alone time for lunch and for Ali she went to convince her brother to run for class president.

Clare decided to go to the music room to try out her song she made up.

Can you see me?'Cause I'm right hereCan you listen?'Cause I've been trying to make you noticeWhat it would mean to meTo feel like somebodyWe've been on our way to nowhereTryin' so hard to get there_[Chorus:]_And I sayOh!We're gonna let it show!We're gonna just let go of everythingHolding back our dreamsAnd tryTo make it come aliveC'mon let it shine so they can seeWe were meant to beSomebody (Somebody)Somebody, yeah (Somebody)'m so tiredOf being invisibleBut I feel it, yeahLike a fire below the surfaceTrying to set me freeBurnin' inside of me'Cause were standing on the edge nowIt's a long way down_[Chorus:]_But I sayOh!We're gonna let it show!We're gonna just let go of everythingHolding back our dreamsAnd tryTo make it come aliveC'mon let it shine so they can seeWe were meant to beSomebody (Somebody)Somebody, yeah (Somebody) will walk out of this darknessFeel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sunOhohohohoh (Ohohohohoh)And when we fall we fall together'Til we get back up and we will rise as oneOhohohohoh_[Chorus:]_Oh!We're gonna let it show!We're gonna just let go of everythingHolding back our dreamsAnd tryTo make it come aliveC'mon let it shine so they can seeWe were meant to beSomebody (Somebody)Somebody, yeah (Somebody) Oh

Little did Clare know Fitz heard the whole thing and his heart warmed up he wanted to say she was amazing but he did not want her to know he was there. So he waited until she left after 5 minutes he left too.

Chem Class

"So class today we are going to do an expeirment and how to make gas." Teacher said

Clare and Drew smirked the teacher is in it for now. As everyone was prepared to do their expierment Drew and Clare were smiling.

"She is so gonna regret this." Drew said laughing

"Oh but she will learn." Clare said giggling

Bianca and Fitz looked at them wondering what they were laughing about and talking about.

They turned around back to their lab "I wonder what saint Clare and Drew is laughing about?" Bianca said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Who knows but lets get this thing done." Fitz said as he dumped the amount needed in the beaker.

20 MINS Later they hear a big loud noise.

BOOOM!

Smoke was every where and Fitz and Bianca and some other students nearby was coughing so the teacher and students opened the windows to air out the smoke as it cleared you see Drew and Clare laughing and coughing with some of the partilces from the smoke on their faces and hair stick out every where.

"Miss. Edwards and Mr. Torres would you care to explain what happened.?" asked

"Well you see Drew over did the powder and put too much in." Clare said

"Well Miss. Edwards over here poured the chemical in to fast that she put too much in. That she thought doubling it would work." Drew said.

"Hey I thought that it would be like when you double the recipe when you bake cookies. Even Mr. Smith said that its like cooking when you mix the food up its like chemicals." Clare said with a smirk.

The teacher gaped at them and pointed "You two go to the bathroom and get cleaned up."

As they exited the room they burst out laughing.

"Oh my god did you see is face." Drew said high fiving Clare

"Yeah but omg look at you Drew." Clare said pointing at his face.

"Mine look at yours." Drew said laughing.

"Lets take a picture for memories" Clare said.

They both whipped out their cameras taking their pictures with a cheesy grin.

"So what the coach say?" Clare asked as they walked towards the bathrooms.

"I get to tryout for quarter back and line back since that is what they need." Drew said grinning.

"Well I know you will make it." Clare said as she went to the bathroom Drew turned to the left to where the boys bathroom was at.

FITZ

"That was funny." Bianaca said laughing

"Yeah but those two did you see what they looked like." Fitz said cracking up

"Yeah but I bet you think she looked cute.," Bianca said smirking.

Fitz stopped smiling and laughing "whatever."

"Look I think I might have an idea on how you can you get saint Clare." Bianca said smirking.

"Oh yeah how?" Fitz asked

Bianca whispered the plot she had, "Think that will work bee?" Fitz asked and she nodded after that Clare AND Drew appeared and began to clean up their mess. The teacher did not even bother to have them stay after just told them write what they learned from that explosion.

"Clare why do you smell like smoke?" Eli asked quizzically.

Clare told him, Ali, Adam what happened. They all started to crack up from it Clare even showed them the picture she took.

Fitz stared at her wishing she was sitting next to her and listening to the story she was telling them even though he seen it he just loved hearing her laughter and smile and voice.

Clare got home and was surprised the teacher didn't tell her parents what happened she sighed as she went to bed trying to drown out the noise her mom and dad were making with their yelling. She hasn't told anyone about her parents fighting. Not even Drew or Adam or even their parents knew. She just wished they would stop fighting and that Darcy was here but she isn't and Darcy got married to a guy she met in Africa after six months of being there and decided to live there with him and his family. Darcy knows whats going on but she can't make it home yet but she told Clare that she plans moving back to go to school and that her husband will be coming to but that would be next year since they are saving up the money to buy tickets and get his passport and stuff like that.


End file.
